The True Unaired Christmas - Traducción
by Htuiba
Summary: Este es el no-emitido Navideño que Glee debería haber transmitido. Es la Navidad de 2012. En un universo alternativo donde Kurt y Blaine nunca rompieron, Blaine viaja a Nueva York para que puedan pasar las vacaciones juntos.


**La Verdadera Navidad No-Trasmitida**

Traducción autorizada por **these-words-are-my-own**

* * *

**A/N:** Sé que no soy la única que esta disgustada con el especial de Navidad con el que Glee decidió "honrarnos", así que como una pequeña terapia decidí escribir una propia. Si alguno se lo está preguntando, no he abandonado mis otros fics - He estado abrumada por el momento con trabajo, Navidad y otras cosas de la vida real y espero poder volver a ellos en breve. De todos modos, espero que disfruten mí Navidad no emitida de Glee.

* * *

Eran dos días antes de Navidad, Kurt y Rachel estaban descansando en el apartamento discutiendo sobre NYADA. A pesar de que Kurt había oído más de ello antes, aún estaba agradecido por los consejos que Rachel le estaba dando sobre cómo sobrevivir a su primer semestre en NYADA que empezaría después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

―Oh y evita el club Glee. A pesar de que se trata de una escuela de artes escénicas, el club Glee se encuentra todavía en la parte inferior de la escala social y en realidad no te ayudará. En realidad, hay un montón de otros clubes que están mucho mejor y en realidad te ayudan a obtener experiencia y contactos en el mundo de Broadway que yo recomendaría.

―Mmm hmm ―Kurt murmuró distraídamente, su pierna balanceándose mientras seguía mirando por encima hacia la puerta principal.

Rachel sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la rodilla rebotante de Kurt―. ¿Te relajas? Él estará aquí.

―Lo sé. Aun no entiendo por qué no me dejaría recogerlo en el aeropuerto. Entonces no tendría que sentarme aquí a esperar.

―Sabía que estábamos ocupados antes y no quería molestarnos – sabes mejor que yo cómo es. Y además, aún habrías tenido que esperar en el aeropuerto.

―Si pero… ―Kurt fue interrumpido por un golpe en la puerta, y con un grito ahogado de emoción, se lanzó sobre el sofá y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

―Bueno hola guapo ―ronroneó, apoyado en el marco de la puerta en lo que esperaba fuera una manera atractiva. La forma en que los ojos de su novio recorrieron su cuerpo, le decía que tuvo éxito.

―Hola a ti ―Blaine respondió con una sonrisa antes de que ambos alcanzaran rápidamente al otro, sus brazos envolviéndose firmemente alrededor entre sí mientras sus labios se encontraron.

―Estoy tan contento que estés aquí ―Kurt murmuró cuando finalmente se separaron.

―Yo también ―Blaine respondió.

―¿Ya terminaron para que pueda decir hola? ―La voz de Rachel salió de detrás de ellos.

Con un resoplido de risa, los dos se desenvolvieron uno del otro mientras Rachel se acercó a darle un abrazo Blaine―. Hola Rachel, es bueno verte. Feliz Navidad – quiero decir, Feliz Hanukkah.

―Feliz Navidad y un Feliz Hanukkah para ti también ―Rachel respondió, prácticamente saltando de alegría ―. Esto va a ser muy emocionante – va a ser igual que el año que viene cuando por fin te hayas graduado. Los tres viviendo juntos, ¡arrasando New York! Con el talento de los tres juntos, ¡nadie nos podrá parar!

―Oh no tengo duda de ello ―Kurt estuvo de acuerdo―, pero en este momento estás parando a Blaine de entrar realmente en nuestro apartamento.

Con un tranquilo "¡whoops!" Rachel se hizo a un lado de manera que Blaine pudiera entrar en el apartamento propiamente; Kurt llevando su bolsa a lo que un día sería su habitación mientras Blaine cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

―Así que ¿qué te gustaría hacer por el resto del día? ―Kurt le preguntó mientras reemergía desde tras la cortina―. ¿Un poco de compras, hacer turismo?

Blaine miró el rededor del apartamento mientras respondió―. No estoy seguro. Oigan, ¿dónde está su árbol de Navidad?

―Por ahí ―Rachel dijo, gesticulando sobre la mesa donde un diminuto árbol de Navidad estaba de pie.

Blaine negó con la cabeza ―. De acuerdo, He decido lo que quiero hacer. Los voy a llevar fuera y compraremos un árbol de Navidad adecuado.

* * *

Después de un viaje de compras un poco más largo de lo esperado (como Kurt había insistido que, con un grande, flamante árbol, necesitaban conseguir algunos nuevos adornos para llenarlo) los tres estaban de vuelta en el departamento decorando el árbol. Kurt había hecho algo de ponche de huevo ("desde cero, no esa horrible cosa que se compra en tiendas") y estuvieron riendo y bromeando mientras el árbol se convirtió poco a poco en una obra maestra.

Blaine comenzó a tararear una canción de Navidad con aire ausente mientras selecciona la siguiente chuchería para poner en el árbol y Rachel sonrió al reconocer la melodía.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,_ cantó a la par.

_Everywhere you go!_

_Take a look in the five and ten,_ Kurt se unió.

_Glistening once again._

_With candy canes and silver lanes aglow!_

Blaine continuó con las siguientes líneas.

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,_

_Toys in every store!_

_But the prettiest sight to see, _Kurt intervino.

_Is the holly that will be,_ Rachel añadió antes de que los tres cantaran;

_On your own front door!_

Los tres bailaron alrededor del árbol, de vez en cuando recordando poner realmente una decoración en él a medida que continuaron su canción de Navidad, y después de que finalmente habían llegado al final de la canción, todos se miraron por un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas.

―Esto es en verdad lo que la vida va a ser para los tres, ¿no? ―Kurt preguntó―. ¿Canciones improvisadas a la caída de un sombrero?

―Y un montón de risas ―Blaine dijo, agarrando un poco de oropeles y envolviéndolos alrededor del cuello de Kurt y usándolo para acercarlo más, dejando caer un suave beso en sus labios―. Y amor. No hay nada malo con eso, digo.

―Nada en absoluto ―Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, moviéndose de vuelta a besar a su novio de nuevo mientras Rachel rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia el árbol.

* * *

―Compras de Nochebuena, que brillante idea ―Blaine dijo secamente el día siguiente, mirando a la multitud en el centro comercial.

―Oye, esta fue tu idea ―Kurt le recordó con un codazo suave―. Además, experimentar la locura de última hora las compras de Navidad en New York es algo que tenemos que hacer por lo menos una vez en nuestras vidas.

―Cierto. Entonces, ¿nos encontramos aquí dentro de una hora?

Kurt se volvió para mirar a Blaine con una mirada de dolor―. Espera, ¿no vamos juntos?

― Bueno tú y Rachel puede ir juntos si gustan ―Blaine dijo, tratando de aplacar a Kurt, pero viendo como el puchero de Kurt sólo parecía crecer más grande―. Pero no puedes venir conmigo porque voy a comprar algo para ti y vas a arruinar la sorpresa.

Esto hizo que Kurt se animase―. ¿Algo para mí? Bueno, en ese caso, sigue adelante y tráeme de vuelta algo fabuloso.

Blaine rió y besó a Kurt rápidamente―. ¿Así que de vuelta en una hora?

―De vuelta en una hora ―Rachel acordó, serpenteando su brazo con el de Kurt―. No te preocupes, cuidaré de Kurt por ti.

―No necesito que me 'cuides' Rachel ― Kurt insistió mientras Blaine desapareció entre la multitud.

―Lo sé, sólo quería decir que voy a hacerte compañía. Ahora vamos a la tienda. ¿Qué necesitas?

―Sólo algunas cosas – no debería tomarme mucho.

Y no lo hizo – a los 20 minutos Kurt había comprado todo lo que necesitaba y ahora estaba sin rumbo mirando a través de una pequeña parada a la espera de Rachel para finalizar la compra de lo que ella estaba comprando. Fue a su vez una bendición y una maldición supuso, por ser un comprador tan eficiente.

―Oh Dios mío Kurt, ven aquí ―Rachel dijo emocionadamente mientras tomaba el brazo de Kurt, haciendo a Kurt saltar mientras ella aparentemente se materializó de la nada.

―Caray Rachel, da a un chico alguna advertencia antes de atacarlos – Casi salté fuera de mi piel.

―Mira ―Rachel dijo, apuntando a una pantalla de Navidad. Bueno, que apunta más específicamente a un cartel colgado al lado de ella, solicitando gente para ser contratados como elfos de Santa Claus―. ¡Definitivamente deberíamos hacer esto!

Kurt giró y miró a Rachel con una mirada despectiva y una ceja levantada (algo que solía hacer a menudo y no había hecho en mucho tiempo)―. Rachel, es Nochebuena – solamente tendríamos el trabajo por un día, y no sé tú, pero preferiría pasar ese día con mi novio al que apenas puedo ver. Y además, vestirse como un elfo no es mi idea de diversión - o buena moda.

―Oh no lo sé ―una voz provino detrás de ellos, Kurt y Rachel se volvieron para ver a un joven Santa detrás de ellos, apoyado en un bastón de caramelo gigante. Bueno, joven como que él no era uno de los viejos de 50 años habituales que se ponían el traje rojo y blanco, pero Kurt estimó que aún tenía de diez a veinte años más que él―. Creo que te verías muy bien vestido como uno de mis ayudantes.

Los ojos de Santa recorrieron lentamente sobre la forma de Kurt, y Kurt reprimió un escalofrío, sorprendido por lo diferente que se sentía a cómo este hombre lo estaba comiendo con los ojos en comparación a cuando Blaine había hecho lo mismo la noche anterior.

―Lo siento, pero yo realmente no tengo tiempo. Hay mucho que hacer siendo la víspera de Navidad y todo.

―Exactamente, es víspera de Navidad – la época más ocupada del año para mí. Incluso si no quieres ser uno de mis ayudantes ahora, tal vez podrías ayudarme más adelante. Ayudarme a meter cosas unas medias, por así decirlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Kurt podía ver caerse la mandíbula de Rachel ante la desfachatez de Santa. Kurt enfocó a Santa con una firme, mirada fija―. Tengo un novio.

―Pues bien, tráetelo – cuantos más, mejor. Es la temporada para compartir sabes.

―No, no lo creo ―Kurt dijo fríamente, agarrando el brazo de Rachel y tirando de ella―. Adiós.

Una vez que estaban fuera del alcance para ser oídos, Rachel se volvió hacia Kurt―. Oh Dios mío, ¿Puedes creer que ese tipo? Quiero decir, era sexi, especialmente para un Santa, pero guau.

―Atractivo no le exime de ser un desgraciado ―Kurt dijo, mirando su reloj―. Casi ha pasado una hora – vamos a ver si Blaine ha terminado.

Blaine lo hizo - estaba esperando por ellos cuando llegaron a la zona en la que habían acordado reunirse. Kurt inmediatamente sintió el frío que estaba todavía corriendo por sus venas de su encuentro con el Santa desde el infierno derretirse mientras el calor llenando su cuerpo a la vista de la sonrisa radiante de su novio que apareció al segundo que vio Kurt.

―¿Oigan todo está bien? ―Blaine preguntó después de que Kurt inmediatamente se envolvió alrededor de él, enterrando su rostro en el lado de su cuello.

―Sí, está bien. Acabo de tener una conversación inquietante con un Sórdido Santa, pero estar contigo ya me ha hecho sentir 100 veces mejor. ―Al mirar hacia abajo, vio la bolsa en la mano de Blaine y sonrió felizmente―. ¿Es para mí? ―canturreó.

―No ―Blaine dijo con descaro, ocultando la bolsa detrás de la espalda―. Bueno, no exactamente. La cosa aquí es principalmente para mis padres, pero tu cosita está envuelta y escondida aquí. Yo no podía exactamente tenerlo en su propia bolsa separada – pudiste haber adivinado lo que era. Sé lo bueno que eres averiguando regalos.

―Es un regalo ―Kurt se encogió de hombros, tomó un brazo de Blaine y el otro de Rachel―. Ahora vamos a casa.

* * *

Kurt sumergió un plato en la caliente agua jabonosa y comenzó a fregar, Blaine a su lado secando el plato que le acababa de ser entregado. Rachel estaba ausente - sus padres habían llegado a la ciudad y la llevaron fuera para cenar.

―Y, además, yo no celebro la Navidad, siendo judía y todo eso ―le había dicho a Kurt―. Tú y Blaine deberían celebrar juntos - tener un tiempo a solas. Piensa en ello como mi regalo de Navidad para ti. Vuelvo tarde, así que tómense su tiempo y disfrútense.

Y de gozarse lo hicieron. Habían tenido un poco de sexo bastante agradable a la espera que su cena de Navidad terminara la cocción en el horno. Tras trabajar por un apetito bastante saludable en el dormitorio, se habían sentado a una excelente cena iluminada por la luz de las velas con suaves villancicos en el fondo. Luego se sentaron e hicieron una llamada por Skype a los padres de Kurt para desearles una feliz Navidad, y ahora estaban trabajando en un cómodo lavado silencio y guardando sus platos.

―Esta ha sido la mejor Navidad ―Blaine dijo de a su lado, rompiendo el silencio mientras guardaba el último plato.

―Realmente ha sido ―Kurt aceptó distraídamente mientras sacaba el tapón del fregadero. Después de secar sus manos, se volvió y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine―. Estoy tan contento de que hayas podido venir.

―Yo también. Pero todavía falta lo que haría esta noche perfecta.

Kurt ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad―. ¿Qué es eso?

Blaine sonrió―. Nuestro dueto anual de Navidad. ― Rápidamente se acercó al reproductor de CD y cambió a una canción en particular, la familiar música haciendo a Kurt sonreír.

_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening?_ Blaine comenzó.

_In the lane, snow is glistening._

Caminando de regreso hacia Kurt, Blaine lo tomó en sus brazos y los dos giraban alrededor de la sala, bailando mientras cantaban "Winter Wonderland" juntos. Terminaron con broche de oro, Blaine inmersión y Kurt bajos después de haber cantado las últimas notas.

―Tienes razón ―Kurt estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa eufórica―. Eso definitivamente hizo la noche perfecta. Me encanta esa canción.

―A mí también ―Blaine acordó―. Especialmente me encanta el segundo verso.

―¿El que es sobre el hombre de nieve?

Blaine asintió―. Creo que es más que apropiado para la situación. ―Cuando Kurt frunció el ceño en confusión, Blaine comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

_He'll say are you married, we'll say no man,_

_But you can do the job when you're in town._

Blaine tragado nerviosamente mientras los ojos de Kurt comenzaron a ensancharse, y Kurt golpeó una mano sobre su boca en estado de shock mientras Blaine bajaba lentamente en una rodilla.

―Kurt, hemos estado juntos por cerca de dos años, y no puedo recordar un momento en mi vida en que alguna vez haya sido más feliz. Y sé que la gente puede pensar que somos demasiado jóvenes, pero su opinión no me importa – sólo la tuya. No necesito estar contigo por años para al final saber que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. No sólo eres mi novio y mi amante, además eres mi mejor amigo y las palabras no pueden describir el amor que siento por ti. Todo lo que quiero hacer en esta vida es hacerte sentir de la forma que tú me haces sentir – amado, seguro y que soy la persona más importante en el mundo. Porque eso es lo que eres para mí – la persona más importante en el mundo y tu felicidad significa todo para mí.

Blaine buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja―. En la ocasión del año pasado cuando te di una caja similar me dijiste que si era un anillo de compromiso tu respuesta sería sí, y espero que tu respuesta sigua siendo la misma. ―Abrió la caja para revelar un anillo de compromiso precioso―. Lo he dicho antes y lo diré de nuevo – eres el amor de mi vida y quiero más que nada algún día llamarte mi marido. Así que, Kurt Hummel, ¿te casarías conmigo?

Kurt asintió con un susurrado "Sí". Cuando se dio cuenta plenamente lo que acababa de ocurrir, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y repitió a sí mismo una y otra vez, su voz cada vez más fuerte con cada "¡Sí!" mientras se arrojó a Blaine. Casi habrían caído al suelo si Blaine no se hubiera preparado, y mientras se besaban profundamente, los brazos de Blaine envueltos apretadamente alrededor de la cintura de Kurt mientras Kurt serpenteaba alrededor de los hombros de Blaine.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt y lentamente deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Kurt antes de levantar la vista, sus propios ojos llenos de lágrima ojos se encontraron con los de Kurt.

―Nos vamos a casar ―susurró, y Kurt respondió con una risa acuosa.

―Nos vamos a casar ―repitió fusionando sus labios una vez más.

―Oigan chicos estoy – ¡ups!

La pareja se separó al ver a Rachel de pie junto a la puerta principal.

―Lo siento, no era mi intención interrumpir nada ―Rachel se disculpó. Señaló de nuevo hacia la puerta―. ¿Quieren que me vaya de nuevo?

―No ―Kurt rió, secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos―. No Rachel, puedes quedarte.

Rachel frunció el ceño mientras observaba sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas―. ¿Todo está bien?

Kurt ofreció su mano a Blaine para ayudarlo a levantarse, y la pareja se acercó a Rachel, incapaz de acabar con las amplias sonrisas de sus caras.

―Todo está perfecto ―Kurt dijo, levantando la mano izquierda y moviendo los dedos―. Absolutamente perfecto.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron cómicamente mientras tomaba en el anillo que brilla en el dedo de Kurt―. Oh Dios mío, ¿eso es…? ¿Acaban de…? ¡Oh Dios mío! ― Les echó los brazos alrededor de ambos, tirando de ellos en un cálido abrazo―. ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! ¡Felicitaciones!

―Gracias Rachel ―Blaine dijo, ya que todos desenredados, su brazo de inmediato regresando a la cintura de Kurt y sosteniéndolo cerca.

Rachel corrió a la cocina y empezó a rebuscar en una de las alacenas―. He estado guardando esto para un ocasión especial – principalmente para cuando haga mi debut en Broadway – pero yo diría que este momento es tan especial. ― salió con una botella de champán―. Y además, siempre puedo comprar más champán – ¡no todos los días mi mejor amigo se compromete!

Kurt tomó tres copas mientras Rachel entregó a Blaine el champán para que pudiera hacer estallar el corcho, y pronto los tres estaban de pie en círculo, sus copas levantadas juntas.

―Por ustedes dos ―Rachel brindó―. Y el maravilloso viaje que están a punto de comenzar juntos. Los quiero a ambos y se merecen toda la felicidad del mundo. ¡Felicitaciones!

Con agradecimientos de Kurt y Blaine, todos chocaron sus copas juntos en celebración.

* * *

Blaine se despertó en mitad de la noche por una leve luz. Parpadeando los ojos abiertos, se volvió para ver a Kurt sentado en la cama, desplazándose a través de su teléfono.

―Kurt ―Blaine dijo, con la voz ronca por el sueño mientras miraba el reloj en la mesita de noche de Kurt―. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Es casi medianoche.

―Lo sé ―Kurt respondió, manteniendo la voz baja―. Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte.

―Está bien ―Blaine dijo, sentándose también―. ¿Todo está bien?

―No podía dormir ―Kurt admitió―. Al principio, era la emoción de estar comprometido. Pero luego me puse a pensar, un compromiso conduce al matrimonio, y un matrimonio requiere una boda y me di cuenta de que no tenemos ni de _lejos_ la cantidad de fondos que requerimos para una boda, particularmente desde que Vogue no paga muy bien, y ahora con el dinero para la matrícula de NYADA va a ser aún más difícil, así que me puse a buscar un segundo empleo. Tal vez debería haber tomado esa actuación con ese Sórdido Santa.

Blaine miró el teléfono con que Kurt gesticulaba antes de alcanzarlo y suavemente colocando su mano sobre él ―. Cariño, sólo acabamos de comprometernos – no tenemos que casarnos enseguida. ¿Qué tal si simplemente disfrutamos de estar comprometidos por un tiempo antes de empezar a preocuparnos por la boda?

―Tienes razón, sé que la tienes, pero no pudo dejar de pensar en eso. He estado planeando mi desde que tenía cuatro años, sabes.

Blaine se rió entre dientes―. Soy muy consciente de ello. No te estoy diciendo que deberías dejar de pensar en la boda, simplemente deja de _preocuparte_ por ella. Olvidas que estaré aquí en algunos meses, y voy a conseguir un trabajo para ayudar a pagar por la boda. Además tengo mis ahorros, y no tengo ninguna duda de que nuestros padres querrán contribuir. Así que intenta relajarte y dormir un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt asintió, pero aún tenía algunas líneas de expresión plegándose su frente―. Puedo intentar…

Blaine sonrió suavemente y llegó hasta la cara Kurt para acunarla cuando empezó a cantar en voz baja.

_When I'm worried, and I can't sleep,_

_I count my blessings instead of sheep._

_And I fall asleep counting my blessings._

Kurt sonrió de vuelta mientras reconocía la canción, apoyando su cara en la palma de Blaine mientras Kurt continuó con el segundo verso.

_When my bank roll is getting small,_

_I think of when I had none at all._

_And I fall asleep counting my blessings._

Blaine cantó mientras pasaba el pulgar por la mejilla de Kurt;

_I think about a nursery,_

Kurt levantó la mano y tiró de uno de los rizos sueltos de Blaine mientras cantaba la siguiente línea.

_And I picture curly hair._

Juntos continuaron el resto de la canción, sus voces fusionándose en perfecta armonía.

_And one by one I count them,_

_As they slumber in their beds._

_So if you're worried, and you can't sleep,_

_Count your blessings instead of sheep._

_And you'll fall asleep counting your blessings!_

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Blaine presionó su frente contra la de Kurt y simplemente compartieron unos momentos felices disfrutando la presencia del otro.

Los ojos de Blaine se posaron sobre el hombro de Kurt y sonrió y le dio un codazo a su prometido―. Oye, mira.

Kurt se dio la vuelta para ver lo que Blaine estaba señalando y vio que su despertador se leía 12:01.

―Es oficialmente Navidad ―Blaine dijo con una sonrisa brillante cuando Kurt se había vuelto de espaldas a él―. Feliz Navidad Kurt.

―Feliz Navidad Blaine.

Sin decir palabra, la pareja se acurrucó hacia abajo debajo de las mantas. Kurt se dio la vuelta y colocó su teléfono de vuelta en la mesa de de noche antes de apagar la lámpara y volviéndose para abrazar a Blaine, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Blaine. En momentos, con sonrisas suaves aún adornando sus rasgos, los dos se habían quedado dormidos.

* * *

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y a diferencia de Glee, de hecho, me acordé de que Rachel se supone que es judía.

Las cancines, en orden, son:

It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas

Winter Wonderland

Count Your Blessings (Instead of Sheep) - from the movie 'White Christmas'

* * *

Siempre he dicho que si no tengo nada bueno que decir, mejor cierro la boca; así que solamente espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic.

Como siempre por favor, pasen al perfil de la autora. ( u/4512255/these-words-are-my-own )

Gracias por leer. Gracias por comentar. Gracias por sus favorite/follow.

Felices fiestas, no importan lo que crean siempre hay que celebrar incluso poder respirar.


End file.
